Just Got Started Lovin' You
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: SONGFIC Part of my series...sorta. Autumn and Dean attempt to enjoy a snow delay.


**Title: Just Got Started Lovin' You**

**Date: 2-16-08 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Dean Winchester. The rest is all mine.**

**Summary: Autumn and Dean attempt to enjoy a snow delay.**

**Artist: James Otto**

**Song: Just Got Started Lovin' You**

**A/N: I DO have a valentine's fic started for you guys. I started a new job a little over a month ago and since then finding time to write has been difficult. Plus Seer, who is always so kind as to stab me with a cattle prod and make me write was on vacation for all of January and just started school again so I've not had her lovely mind for companionship. So basically this crappy little fic it to tell you to hold up I'm working of stuff. OH I nearly forgot my own computer has been in the shop for a month too so I've had a loaner to write on and I hate saving stuff on there cause its such a pain in the ass to save it all to disc then back on to another pc later and I'm lazy. Anyway, I love you but would love you even more if you'd review and help my addiction. See you lovlies again soon.**

You don't have to go now honey

Call and tell 'em you won't be in today

Baby there ain't nothin' at the office

So important it can't wait

I'm thankful for the weekend

But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do

This is gonna take forever darlin'

Girl I just got started lovin' you

Autumn tried to pull away from Dean but he only tightened his grip on her kissing her throat. She'd been arguing with him for the last hour about being late and needing to get up. Even when the alarm went off he refused to let her go. It was one of those rare mornings where a snow delay allowed them a little time to just lay in bed alone together while the kids slept. In comparison her arguments sounded weak even to herself. It was so tempting not to just give in to Dean's will but to be a very active participant in his intended activities.

"Aut," he purred into her ear. "How long has it been?"

"Since Christy Jones's slumber party three months ago, but I still need to get them to school." Autumn answered rolling away from him and flipping the blankets off of her.

"They've had a two hour delay, what will they really miss with one more?" Dean asked reaching for her waist and dragging her back to him.

"Dean," she groaned. "I've got to get to work too."

"The office? Will it really kill someone if their 'I's aren't all dotted?" Autumn sighed.

"I can get a sitter this weeken-" Dean brought his mouth down over hers.

"Babe, stop planning and enjoy the ride." He told her when they broke for air.

What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'

We both know we'll never win

Ain't this what we're missin'

Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in

Let me wrap my arms around you

You know you don't want to leave this room

Come back and let me hold you darlin'

Girl I just got started lovin' you

What can I say I've never felt this way

Girl you're like a dream come true

After all the love we've made

It sure would be a shame

If we let this moment end so soon

Autumn gave up, there wasn't any point in fighting him any longer. She missed hunting for a lot of reasons but this was the biggest, as sad as that was. With three little girls underfoot you end up giving up a lot and sex wasn't the only thing they'd lost. "Just one day, Autty." Dean whispered trailing kisses from her earlobe down her neck to her collar bone and back up. Autumn reached for his face bringing it back to hers.

"I can pick up a few hours later, and the girls are only in second grade." She smirked.

"That's my girl." Dean chuckled and Autumn slid over him pinning him to the bed.

"My turn on top," she called. Dean submitted, not that he'd have fought her either way he was getting what he wanted.

So won't you lay back down beside me

Girl just like I know you're wantin' to

Trust me when I tell you darlin'

Girl I just got started lovin' you

I'm thankful for the weekend

But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do

This is gonna take forever darlin'

Girl I just got started lovin' you

Come back and let me hold you darlin'

Girl I just got started lovin' you

"Auntie? Uncle Dean?" a small sleep voice called from the doorway a while later. Autumn instinctively drew the covers up around her shielding her nakedness from her surrogate daughters.

"What's up Kay-Kay?" Dean asked his arm around Autumn's waist keeping her protectively close to him not ready to give her back to the little minions.

"Kelly's hungry, and I thought we had school." The little blonde explained.

"You do," Autumn sighed. "Get your sisters and get dressed we'll stop on the way for school and get breakfast." Kayla grinned before running off yelling to her sisters. "I've got to go now." She told Dean slipping away the comforter still wrapped around her as she fumbled to get dressed.

"Yeah, I told Dad I'd call today and find out about getting parts for his truck."

One hour, and several arguments later Autumn was dragging her daughters into the principal's office to sign them in apologizing for their lateness. The secretary smiled sweetly at them from behind her desk. "I was worried about you three, you're always so prompt ."

"The alarm didn't go back off." Autumn explained.

"Its okay, a lot of kids were late today. I just need you to write-" the woman was gathering up the tardy slips for Autumn to fill out when Kendra interrupted.

"Don't lie, Mommy. You and Daddy were wresting, and we didn't want to bother you." the leader of the blonde trio said causing Autumn blush reder than her Mustang.

"Why don't you girls follow me to your class, your mother can fill out your paper work alone." Sister Mary Ellen offered coming in just in time to hear the reason they were late. The nun gave Autumn a look that made her hide her left hand, there was no wedding ring on it. Why had they enrolled the girls in the only school run by nuns?


End file.
